


Accidental Kiss

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: xhelloxbeautifullx: Luffy accidentally pushes Zoro into Sanji, making them kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: xhelloxbeautifullx: Luffy accidentally pushes Zoro into Sanji, making them kiss

“Faster Luffy!!” Chopper squealed excitedly. Zoro sighed, watching his captain swinging around the mast with his rubber arms flailing. The last thing he needed was encouragement for his stupidity.  


“If he goes overboard you’re getting him” Nami said, not even looking up from her book. He scowled at her. Witch.  


“ZORO!!! COOME SWING WITH MEEE!!!” Luffy screamed. Zoro threw an arm up to try and smack away the arm speeding towards him but it was too late.  


“Luffy!” He yelled, trying at the same time to cling to and push away the arm that now held him in the air, “Stop! Put me down!”  


Everyone on deck looked up, Nami and Robin giggled at Zoro’s distress, Usopp and Chopper cheering, Franky and Brook clapping and the stupid cook was holding his stomach doubled over with laughter where he stood on a ladder pruning Nami’s trees. Zoro scowled and flipped him the finger before hitting Luffy’s arm, “Let me go!”  


Luffy frowned, and without slowing in his spinning he let the swordsman go. Everyone stared as he went flying, right at the cook. Both Zoro and Sanji stared in horror as Zoro flew closer, seeming to be in slow motion. The green haired swordsman hit Sanji, knocking him off the ladder and into the trees. The crew all stood staring into the trees, waiting for one of them to emerge.  


“Sanji-kun!! Zoro!!” Nami yelled, “Are you alright.”  


No. they were not alright. Eyes wide open in shock, staring at each other, frozen. Zoro lay on top of Sanji, his lips on the blonde’s lips. It was messy, their lips were pressed awkwardly together, but it was a kiss. There was silence for a few seconds as both of their faces flushed a deep red, and they tried to remember how to move.  


“DOCTOR! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!” Chopper screamed. Zoro reacted first, jumping off of Sanji and slamming into a tree, “WE’RE FINE!”  


They sat staring at each other for what felt like eternity. Both resisting the urge to reach up and feel their lips. Sanji spoke first, “What was that?”  


“A kiss?” Zoro half asked half snorted, trying to catch his breath. Was the cook really asking that? Sanji scowled at him, “You think that was a kiss? That’s the worst excuse for a kiss ever.”  


Zoro scowled, but froze when Sanji stood and walked towards him. He squatted down in front of green haired man and grabbed his chin. He pressed his lips to Zoro’s. Zoro gasped and Sanji snaked his tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds Zoro closed his eyes and gave into Sanji. Then Sanji’s mouth was gone. Zoro’s eyes shot open, and he was met with Sanji’s smirk.  


“That, Marimo, is a kiss.” The blonde said as he stood, brushing his pants off. Without another word or look back he left the trees. Zoro stared after him and let his hand trail over his lips. Maybe after dinner he’ll ask Sanji to show him what a kiss was again.  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com, it is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcasted or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, MiddleTownDreams on fanfiction, or my tumblr zo-ro-roronoa. Finally do not post this anywhere else without my permission and don't try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.
> 
> Fic recs are okay, in fact I encourage them ;)


End file.
